


Thor Littlespoon

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Thor (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Thor is Falling Apart, Thor's Inappropriate Feelings, Understanding Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: Takes place just after Thor:  Ragnarok.Loki goes to Thor's room to see if he can assist his brother with his injury and ends up lending Thor great comfort.





	Thor Littlespoon

“Just let me.” The honied whisky tones of Loki’s voice sluiced down Thor’s spine, far more welcome than either of them probably understood. Thor stared at his brother, eyes searching Loki’s face while the man stepped a little closer. “Even if I can’t help restore it, I see you wince… I know you, brother.” Loki’s fingers just barely touched the back of Thor’s hand. “Now please… sit.” Loki’s other hand joined the first, both wrapping around Thor’s and giving him a gentle tug in the direction of the bed. “I’ve managed to find you a treat if you’re a good boy,” Loki teased as he produced a flask from inside his tunic. “Won it in a card game not twenty minutes ago.” 

“Fairly?” 

Loki’s brows joined his hairline then he let out a laugh that said _No, but live in hope_. “Sit.” He released Thor’s hand and stepped back, reaching to bring a light source a bit closer. 

“It will be of no avail. You cannot replace what Death has taken.” 

Thor’s voice sounded dead around the edges even to himself and Loki’s fingers on his cheek actually caught him off guard. “Alright, then… let’s see what we’ve got to work with.” Loki, for all his attempts to cause Thor pain over the years, was gentle as the best healer as he removed the patch. “Oh… it’s hideous… dreadful…worse than I remember!” Thor looked up at him, a mix of hurt and anger brewing. “The rest of your face I mean.” Loki patted Thor’s cheek and grinned down at him, and something in the expression beat a warm drumbeat in his gut. “You can close the other one if the light is getting to you.” Loki’s voice had shifted as had his expression. Thor did as Loki suggested, letting that eye drift closed. 

The warmth from Loki’s torso increased and Thor realized the man must have stepped closer. The brush of Loki’s knee on the inside of Thor’s thigh confirmed that. The man had stepped between Thor’s thighs, the heady mix of leather and Seidr rolling off Loki in waves. There was something about the homeyness of the smell and the warmth of someone he loved so dear so close, but it made Thor relax his guard for the first time in days. “Thor… Thor,” his eye popped open and he looked up at a concerned looking Loki. “You’re crying.” He blinked, realizing his vision was blurry for a moment then cleared. Thor could not remember the last time he’d cried. 

It was clear that Loki was considering walking out the door to leave him to his own devices, but Thor couldn’t let that happen. His hand settled on Loki’s hip. “Our world was lost, our people all but….” 

“Your world, your people,” Loki quietly corrected. 

“You may not have been born there, but Asgard was your home as much as mine, Loki.” The tears hadn’t stopped and even if he could, Thor didn’t know that he would. “Our home is gone.”

“We shall make a new one,” Loki replied almost flippantly, his discomfort palpable. “I hear Knowhere is just lovely this time of year.” 

“Stop joking,” Thor was on his feet, grabbing Loki by the shoulders and shaking him. Hard. Probably too hard, but Loki wasn’t fighting back, just gently said Thor’s name half a dozen times until he stopped. “I’m sorry, brother… Brother, I’m so sorry.” He pulled Loki into a rough embrace, unable to stop the surge of electricity at his fingertips from sparking. Loki didn’t pull back, just let Thor hold onto him, sobbing openly and occasionally electrocuting him just a little bit. He was certain he was babbling, but Loki made no move to interrupt or change his course. All he did was pull Thor down to sit on the edge of the bed, still embracing him. 

Crying was a lot harder with only one eye. Either that or he simply had too many tears to be held by one. Even two might be challenged with what he’d been through in the past hundred years or so. Loss, everywhere he turned. Every corner held heartbreak, every avenue a travesty. At some point, Loki passed Thor the flask and he took a heavy pull. It was one of Loki’s particular least favorites, a liquor Thor loved. “You hate this stuff.” 

“It’s fine,” Loki shrugged. Thor squeezed him and rested his head on his brother’s shoulder. “You need it more than I do, clearly.” But his arm was around Thor’s shoulders, squeezing as the tears slowed. Loki was uncomfortable in moments like this, but he hadn’t peeled out and left a shadow of himself to comfort Thor. He hadn’t walked out the moment Thor became upset. No, Loki had stayed next to him this time. “Slow, though, brother.” A new wash of tears fell and Thor turned to hold onto Loki, pausing to look at his face. “Ah… what?” 

“Too often I’ve thought I’d never hear you call me that again.” Thor smiled a little and pulled away, having another pull on the flask. “I think perhaps … perhaps this is going to get worse before it gets better.” Thor nodded at the door. “I would not hold it against you.” 

Loki stood and Thor’s heart froze a moment in his chest before Thor watched his brother pull off his jacket and toss it across the chair. “What,” he asked as he leaned down to pull off one boot then the other, setting them neatly next to the chair. “If I’m staying awhile, I ought to be comfortable. Now do you think you can manage to let me look at your wreck of an eye while you drink or ….” Loki’s long, lean hands waved in the air, letting Thor hold onto that question. 

“Ok. I can… multitask,” he smiled a little at the Midgardian term and Loki got rid of that in a moment, his fingers capturing Thor’s face once more. “Your nails are a bit long, brother.”

“The better to scratch out the eyes of my foes,” Loki pointed out before running the edge of one long nail down the inside of Thor’s forearm raising up a well of blood. “Freshly sharpened.” Loki was joking and flicked a finger over the blood, making it disappear. It took Thor far too long to realize Loki hadn’t broken his skin with a fingernail, that the blood itself had been magic. “Oh, you were always easily baffled,” Loki teased, clearly reading his mind. “You’re fine. Now have another pull then tilt your head back and let me work.” 

Thor followed directions, taking a nice, long belt from the flask before obediently capping it and putting it aside. He tilted his head back and let Loki do as he would. Instead of focusing on how the absence of something caused such pain, he tried to focus on how the presence of Loki coming to fight for Asgard had made him so very happy. Though he was still a trickster and still not to be 100% trusted… like ever, Loki was still so very dear to him and Thor took a moment to rejoice that his brother had come home to him, home to fight for Asgard. Thor twitched a little and Loki made a disapproving look before stepping in quite close, digging his nails into Thor’s scalp a bit to hold him steady. Though Loki was looking at Thor, he was only seeing a small part of his face right now. Thor was really _seeing_ Loki. There was sincere concern in his expression, and the fingers that weren’t digging into his scalp were almost tenderly touching his cheek and eye socket. “Thank you.” 

“For sticking my finger in your skull?” Loki’s brow raised. 

“… for coming home, for fighting at my side.” Thor’s hands met Loki’s arms, sliding down until he hand both his brother’s hands in his own, squeezing softly. “For lending me these strong hands and this good,” Loki winced, “… mostly good heart,” Thor’s hand rested on Loki’s chest, finding that his brother’s heart was pounding. “Asgard needed you and you came.”

A mist formed over Loki’s eyes for a split second before it was blinked away. “I didn’t do it for Asgard.” Thor stood, knowing he was well and fully in Loki’s space before wrapping both arms around him and holding on tight. He squeezed roughly, making Loki emit a bit of a squeak before relaxing to a nice, firm embrace. “We’re doing this now… uh… ok then…” Thor felt Loki’s arms finally settle in around him, returning the embrace loosely at first then firming up and somehow also relaxing into it in the same gesture. “We’re not telling anyone about this. This didn’t happen.”

“What… you having a heart?” 

“Yes, it’s terrible for my reputation and ever so unflattering a reflection in the scale,” Loki teased. He pulled back a little, looking at Thor hard a moment. “… you can do this here… not out there, though. Out there you must be… strong… resolute.” Loki reached up to touch Thor’s cheek, turning his head a little. “Thor, I mean it.”

“You’ve always been better suited to rule.” 

“You’re not wrong,” Loki shrugged before shifting Thor back to sit on the bed so he could work his magics. “But I have long since obliterated any good will the people of Asgard had for me.” 

“You’re not wrong,” Thor echoed. “Still, I’d have your help if it’s on offer.” 

“I will help you however I am able,” Loki assured Thor, his fingertips glowing just a little. Thor couldn’t see it properly, more felt the coolness of the glow. “Take a deep breath then stay very still for me. I’m going to do my best not to bump around in there too much.” 

“In there,” Thor asked.

“Your brain.” It took Thor a moment before he felt it, magic pushing into his actual brain. It wasn’t painful, more like pressure building as Loki moved around in there. “Good…. just attempting to…” Thor grunted deeply then felt an almost total relief from a pain he hadn’t really registered was there. “Did you even know you had a migraine?” Thor made some gestures with his hand, a sort of _can I talk?_. “Oh… yes… you can breathe normally. I’m done.” 

Thor let out the breath he’d been holding, relaxing his face totally as his head tipped forward, forehead pressing to Loki’s chest. “What did you do?”

“… well, between the libations and a little blocking spell, I believe I’ve rendered you relatively pain-free. I’ll have to update it from time to time, but that should hold you for a few weeks at least.” Every bit of Thor felt heavy, like a weight had been lifted but his muscles were lagging on realizing it. Loki laid one hand at the back of his skull, cupping it a moment before his fingers started to massage Thor’s scalp. “I will take that spell out with a snap if you tell anyone I’m petting you like a dog.” Thor let out a joking bark and even Loki’s frame shook a little with laughter. “Really, though… look up for a minute.” 

Thor met Loki’s gaze, exhausted and finally out of most of his physical pain. “Thank you, brother.” Loki’s thumb brushed his forehead then ran over his temple and a fondness crossed Loki’s face that warmed the dark, shattered parts of Thor. 

Thor’s eyes closed again and Loki didn’t move, just let him settle in with his forehead to Loki’s chest, allowing Loki to rub the thin muscles covering his scalp. “This is so much better than when we were kids and your hair was so long. Easier to do this with it short,” Loki observed as his fingers ran down the column of Thor’s neck, a strong thumb digging into a muscle that was in spasm. “You’re a mess.” Thor snorted into Loki’s chest, the light smell of ozone from his own lightning strong on Loki’s tunic. It was wrapped up in the bitter tang of the Sedir that hung on Loki’s skin for weeks after an intense battle. “Will you eat or are you already asleep?” 

“Mmmmm sleep.” 

“I might have known from the snoring.” Loki flicked Thor’s ear and got him to look up. 

“I do not snore,” Thor lied. “Now… will you come in with me?” He nodded to the bed and Loki’s brows nearly hit his hairline. “You’re exhausted as well and beds are at a minimum. It’ll hardly be the first time we’ve laid next to each other.” Thor thought it took even less convincing than usual to get Loki to agree. Soon enough, though Loki was stepping back. “Huh?”  
“Well… clearly this is already my side of the bed,” he nodded to his jacket and boots already in the nearby chair. “So… go over there.” Thor rolled his eye but decided not to fight this particular battle. Instead he got to weary feet, staggering forward and almost taking Loki out under his crushing weight. “Oh for the love of….” Loki got him back on his feet and Thor grinned at his brother. “Drunk?”

“Not yet, but one more slug ought to do the trick.” Thor reached for the flask and Loki slapped his hand hard. “OW!” 

“The goal was to relax you, not to utterly intoxicate the King of Asgard,” Loki pointed out. “Now go. Your side of the bed is there.” Thor stuck his tongue out at Loki before finding his way around to his side of the bed. When he turned back, he found that Loki had stripped off all but the soft, long shirt that typically sat closest to his body. “What?”

“… nothing,” Thor shook his head and followed Loki’s lead, climbing into bed after his brother. “… you looked…”

“Tread carefully, Thor Odinson.” Loki gathered his hair at the nape of his neck, twisting it up and fastening it to keep it from choking him or ending up in Thor’s open, snoring mouth while they slept. 

“Young,” Thor told him. “I was going to say young.” Loki’s lips quirked a little, amused. In fact, he’d been close to saying _like yourself_. For so long they’d been at complete odds and now here Loki had been again, at his side ready to fight when it came right down to it. “Good night, brother.” 

Thor settled in, glancing over at Loki who was half sitting up, sort of waiting. “Good night, brother. Rest easy.” 

He lasted all of twenty minutes shifting and twisting in an attempt to get comfortable before Loki’s hand rested on his shoulder, squeezing softly. “Loki,” he asked softly, hoping his brother wouldn’t actually make him say it. Thankfully Loki was feeling merciful and simply shifted onto his side, holding the blanket up so Thor shift in close. “Thank you.”

“Just roll over and go to sleep,” Loki said without venom as he slid his arm around Thor’s waist and pulled him in close. There was a little pressure to the embrace and it relaxed Thor. His hand settled in over Loki’s where it rested on Thor’s chest, not holding hands, more squeezing in acknowledgement and thanks for the peace his brother was allowing him. Thor didn’t expect it to continue as a scorpion would always sting and Loki would eventually always betray him, but for now about all he could do was hold on tight.


End file.
